Seconds, Hours, So many days
by Flirting angel
Summary: The day the Cullen's leave happens to also be the day that the Volturi decide to give there old friends a visit. What if Demetri is the one who finds Bella in the woods, and Aro changes her. an amazing Della love story of course.
1. preview

**this is kind of a preview of the story and if enough people like it I'll continue.**

I want to die.

I don't want to be on this earth anymore. what's the point of living when the only thing I lived for is 's gone.

he said he'd love me forever. He said that I was all he ever wanted. He told me that I was more important to him then anything or anybody else. He promised to never ever leave me as long as we both lived. He swore I would be his forever. He doesn't love me anymore. he doesn't want me anymore. I'm not important to him anymore. he left me. I'm no longer his. and I want to die. I brought my knees to my chest and cried. I cried harder than I ever cried before, for the man that I loved harder than I've ever loved before.

* * *

a twig snapped a few feet away from me. I look up expecting, hoping, praying to see Edward. but I didn't. I could tell the person was a vampire by this un-naturally pale skin. And by his blood red eyes I knew that he didn't partake in the same diet as the Cullen's. He had light brown hair styled perfectly. His tall frame at around 6ft 3 would tower over me even if I was standing. "You're here to kill me right? Make it quick." For the first time I saw what he was wearing. Lavish black robes with no color except for the gold design sewn into the collar. I knew immediately that I had seen this crest before. on the portrait at the Cullen's. The Volturi. "How do you know about vampires, human." he spat. I knew I shouldn't tell him about the Cullen's but quite frankly I didn't care. if I told him how I knew he'd kill me to protect the secret. so I take a deep breath and whisper "The Cullen's

**so what do you guys think? review **


	2. Chapter 2

_ He had light brown hair styled perfectly. His tall frame at around 6ft 3 would tower over me even if I was standing. "You're here to kill me right? Make it quick." For the first time I saw what he was wearing. Lavish black robes with no color except for the gold design sewn into the collar. I knew immediately that I had seen this crest before. on the portrait at the Cullen's. The Volturi. "How do you know about vampires, human." he spat. I knew I shouldn't tell him about the Cullen's but quite frankly I didn't care. if I told him how I knew he'd kill me to protect the secret. so I take a deep breath and whisper "The Cullen's_

__His once hard glare turns to a sly smirk. " I see. Follow." I get up and quickly dust myself off before following. i had to basically sprint to keep up with the vampire whose name i still didn't know. i surprised myself by only stumbling once. When he finally stopped my heart panged at the familiar setting. The meadow. and we weren't alone. at least ten feet away stood three figures that i recognized from the portrait but could not name. One had coal black hair, ruby red eyes, and a bright smile. the one two his left had the same hair and eyes but with a bored expression. his eyes would occasionally dart to the other two before returning to the spot on the ground were they're fixated and he would silently say something to him self. on the right was a man who looked so different then the other two, the only simularity being the eyes. His pale blonde hair the same color as his skin. His face set in a scowl that looked permanent.

" Demetri." the one in the middle says. _so his names demetri_. " What is the meaning of bringing your meal here." I chose to ignore the word meal. once again the smirk on his, demetri's face returned. " This is not my meal." he then got a thoughtful expression. " Demetri. you were saying." the man in the middle says snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh. I found her in the woods. she says the Cullens told her of our existance." the two men who stayed silent during this both looked at me with hopeful expressions. " Is this true young one." The same one who asked the questions says. " I-I um." he smiles and grabs my hand. after a minute of awkward hand holding his eyes widen. " amazing!" the blonde finally speaks. " What is it brother?" _thats what i wanna know. _" I see absolutley nothing." the three others get puzzled faces. "What does that mean?" demetri asks. " Perhaps it means that the girl is brain dead." the blonde suggests. "or stupid." the second raven haired man supplys. the one in the middle gets stary eyed. "Or special." i scowl. " Well as much as i love being insulted, i came here to die, not have a chat about how stupid i am. i turn to walk away but the middle man grabs my arm. " die? and waste such talent! what is your name little one. " i raise an eyebrow. _is he like... a special needs vampire or something. _" bella." he smiles. "Well bella, Mi Amore(**thats all the italian i know**) how would you like every moment to last forever. _huh. _"how whould you like to be immortal?"


	3. how to save life

So a long time skip(dont worry i'll catch you up on bella ) but i figured i would give you some insite on how everyone else is doing with some song fic's starting with eddie boy

_**Alices p.o.v**_

**Step one you say we need to talk**

it has been a month since we left forks. a month since we'd seen Edward smile. He's been moody and awful to be around since we left forks. This morning when he left for his morning walk Carlisle called us all into the living room for a meeting. it was decided that we would have an intervention. Edward walks through the door and towards the stairs. "sit down son. I think its time we talk."

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

He keeps walking. "I dont want to talk about it." He mutters knowing that this conversation was going to lead to talk about Bella. "Sit down!" Carlisle says forceful. "its just a talk." Edward slowly sinks into the empty arm chair in the corner.

**He smiles politely back at you**

we all smile politely at him hoping to get a reaction that i know wouldn't come. Probably intil he found his mate

**You stare politely right on through**

He just gives a blank stare. As if he's looking right through us.

**Some sort of window to your right**

the window brings in a bit of light making all of us sparkle but Edward. He's sparkling just like everyone else but its different somehow. Its like he's not even here. like his body is with us, but his spirit is wherever Bella is.

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

_have i lost my brother forever? Is it my fault? Should i have found a better way to tell him Bella is not his mate? Is it my fault?_

**You begin to wonder why you came**

he still stares at us. reading our minds. "I DON'T want to talk about Bella." I realize that all our thoughts must have been focused on Bella

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

_where did i go wrong?_ In my vision there was no way that telling him the way that i did would end badly. Edward has always been my favorite of my siblings. Were more than siblings wee're friends. but as soon as I told him its like i lost that

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_flashback_

* * *

_"Edward, I've seen what you're planning to do! You cant hurt Jasper!" friend or not Jasper is my mate and he will not harm him! "He hurt Bella!" He stomped his foot like a little kid." He couldn't help himself! He hasn't been a vegetarian for that long, Plus the blood lust from very one else caused him to loose it. You can't hurt my love!You cant harm my mate!" His eyes turn even darker. "He hurt MY love! he hurt MY mate!" i lost it! we'd been arguing for an hour and he still had not changed his mind and i finally exploded. "BELLA IS NOT YOUR MATE! SHE HAS ONE BUT ITS DAMN SURE NOT YOU!" after the words left my mouth i immediately felt horrible  
_

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

i tried to make it better. I pleaded, begged, i even stayed with him all night trying to find a way to make him forgive me. and he gave me the one thing that would. Pack up the house by morning and just like that we were out of forks.

**Had I known how to save a life**

"Edward." Esme said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Were worried about you. It's like your dying. i just, i just wish i knew how to save your life. but i cant, WE can't help you if you dont let us." he gave her a blank look. "You dont know what you're talking about!"

**Let him know that you know best**

"Edward we just want what's best for you!" Esme insists. Another blank stare. "You dont know whats best for me." Carlisle looks so sad at how Edward was responding to the gentleness of our mother figure.

**Cause after all you do know best**

"Whats best for you ISN'T moping over bella." Rosalie speaks up for the first time. anger flashes ove Edwards face. thats good. Anger is and emotion. Any emption is better than none.

**Try to slip past his defense**

"I'M NOT MOPING AND YOU LEAVE BELLA OUT OF THIS." he growls. "Why are you being so defensive?" Rosalie shoots back. "I'm not being defensive1I just dont feel like talking about how much i miss bella!" At leaste he finally admited it.

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

"Fine. Lets not talk about her lets talk about how you're doing." Carlisle suggests. "Just tell us whats wrong." Edward sighs. "Nothings wrong. I just- I just feel like there is a huge whole in my heart. it hurts."

**The things you've told him all along**

_flashback_

* * *

_"Edward this is going to hurt. You leaving her i mean. It'll feel like your heart has been beaten mercilessly. _

**And pray to God he hears you**

i think he's finally hearing us. _dear god let him please finally hear us_

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with yo****u all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

"Son, maybe." Esme starts. " Maybe loosing Bella was for the best." _wrong thing to say. _the progress we'd made was almost instantly gone

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**"**HOW COULD YOU SAY LOOSING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS FOR THE BEST!"

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

we let him vent. He deserves it. He storms out of the room and the sound of his car door slamming and the tire burning. i rise to follow but Carlisle raises a hand. "I'll go

**_Carlisle's_**** P.O.V**

**Drive until you lose the road**

i followed the car all the way out of the state. He knew i was following but didnt didnt slow. He kept going until he ran out of gas on a country dirt rode.

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

it breaks my spirit to see him so broken and alone sitting in the car. I knock on the window and wait for him to open it and reluctantly he does. "No one should suffer alone." i say before sliding into the passengers seat.

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

"I just dont feel the same with out her." He says in a small voice reminding me of the seventeen year old boy i met in the hospital all those years ago. i feel horrible for him. "i know Edward." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. "but your true love IS out there. you cant find her until you let go of Bella. Its not going to happen immediately, but it will happen son. i promise. just let go."

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you al****l night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**hug and kisses**

**for you guys **

**and for you misses**

**please leave your thoughts in a review**

**and i know this poem sucks**

**but its the best this ginger can do**


	4. I wont give up

_**charlie**_

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well, there's so much they hold**

its been a month since i'd seen my baby girl. a month since any one had seen her. its like my entire world was gone. Every morning i wake up hoping to see her sitting at the kitchen table shoveling down cereal. that twinkle in her eyes when she got happy or excited. I want my baby girl back

**And just like them old stars**

**I see that you've come so far**

**To be right where you are**

**How old is your soul?**

She was good at every thing she tried. She was a star student. She was doing good in her life. Perfect actually. I didn't know what to expect when my teenage daughter asked to live with me but i couldn't be happier she was so mature fore her age. I want my baby girl back.

**Well, I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

I wont give up. i WILL find my baby girl. no matter how hard it is. I WILL GET MY BABY GIRL BACK. She means the most in the world to me. And i will find her.

**And when you're needing your space**

**To do some navigating**

**I'll be here patiently waiting**

**To see what you find**

Maybe she's chasing that boy like last year. Maybe she needed some space. Maybe she wanted to find herself like the runaways at the police station that i talk to. When she comes back i will be waiting but not patiently. I'll keep looking and searching until i find her. I want my baby girl back.

**'Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

stars burn out eventually. But my love for my baby girl never will die down.

**No, I won't give up**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

I refuse to walk away from this. I will find her.

**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

**Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**

**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**

**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**

im not giving up. I'm going to toughen up and find my baby girl. She's alive. i love her and i will find her

**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**


	5. A perfectly good heart

**k so i'm doing more song fics later but i'm having trouble finding songs for characters so if anyone has any suggestions just leave them in a comment. now back to Bella**

* * *

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**

broken. thats how i felt the entire month that i sit in solitude in the voltuti castle. _why._ edward have given me everything that i didnt know i was missing and then he took it all away. Why would any on ever want to break a perfectly good heart  
**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now**

he said he loved me. He wouldnt say it if he didnt mean it. _so then why isnt he here. _You dont leave someone that you love_. if he loved me why did he rip my heart to shreds like he did._  
**Why would you wanna make the very first scar**

Before edward i had never been in love before. before Edward i'd never been broken before. It felt like a knife had been dragged across my heart.  
**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**  
Why would he break me like he did. what did i do wrong? why would he break a perfectly good heart.  
**Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall**

After i had the worst birthday ever Edward became distant he wasn't as affectionate. im i stupid for not seeing what was happening.  
**And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall**

I had fallen harder for Edward the i ever thought i would fall for anyone. I fell hoplessly and uncontrolably in love with him. I fell for him and he let me hit the ground  
**No matter what you say I still can't believe**

**That you would walk away**

**It don't make sense to me but**  
I still cnt believe he left. I dont think anything could make me forgive him for that. He left. He left me in the woods not caring if i lived or died. i just dont get it. He said he loved me.  
**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now**

**Why would you wanna make the very first scar**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**  
Was i not enough any he finalyy realize what i had been tlling him the entire time. Did he realize that im not good enough for someone like him.  
**It's not unbroken anymore**

**How do I get it back the way it was before**  
will i ever be okay agin  
**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now**

_why_  
**Why would you wanna make the very first scar**

_why_  
**Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break a **  
_why edward why_  
**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now**

**Why would you wanna make the very first scar**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart**


	6. You're a vampire bella

_knock knock knock_

the knock on the door startled me. in the month that i'd been in Volterra no one had visited me. I had left forks, gotten to Italy, met the Volturi and shut myself in solitude. "Come in." The guy, Demetri, peeked his head into the room cautiously before entering. I kind of hate to admit this but he's even more handsome than Edward. I wince at even thinking his name but its true. Demetri and _him _are around the same height and build and both extremely gorgeous. demetri is just... a different kind of beautiful i guess. "Um sorry to bother you but Aro thinks that your transformation should happen... Er soon." i furrow my brow. "How soon?" he seems uncomfortable being the one to tell me. "um about a ten minutes." My eyes widen. "Um wow that is soon. Who's... You know." he seems even more uncomfortable. "Well Aro thought I should do it." "so do you have any experience?" i ask not to sure about how i feel about some un-experienced blood crazed vampire biting me. "Well... No, But Aro has the up most faith so i guess that's something right?" He jokes.

* * *

**_Demetri_**

* * *

"Jane said you requested me master." I say bowing my head in respect to Master Aro. "Ah yes." he seems surprised that I've arrived even though he sent Jane to tell me to come immediately. "i wanted to discuss your new found, as the humans say, 'crush' on young Isabella. I duck my head. "What gave it away?" he smiles warmly. "Maybe it was the fact that my brother can identify relationships or maybe its the fact that you've been checking on he every hour on the hour for the past month." If i was human my face would have been bright red. "i believe Demetri called it 'puppy love'. And since you are experiencing this 'Puppy love' I'm going to have you do a very special task that i could not trust anyone else with." I look up under my eyelashes. "anything for you master." he smiles again. "I'm going to need you to change Isabella." Im pretty sure my eyes are the size of grape fruits. "wha- i mean no disrespect Master Aro but do you really think that is the best idea? What if i cant stop myself?" another smile. _is it normal for vampires to have laugh lines? _"But you will. You love this girl. remember that."

* * *

i knock on Bella's door nervously. I'd visited Bella many times, but i was never brave enough to allow my self to be seen. She had isolated herself as soon as she had reached volterra. "Come in." I peek my head into the room cautiously before entering. _She's so gorgeous_.She's a bit shorter than the average human but not too much shorter then Aro. Her chocolate brown hair flows down her back like satin curtains. Her chocolate brown eyes are slightly large and doe like but not large enough that she looked like a cartoon 's only a bit darker then me in complection and thats saying something. But she's not so pale that its sickly and gross. She was beautiful but not in the way that she has fifty pounds of makeup smeared across her face. Unlike most girls she doesnt know she's beautiful. thats what makes her beautiful**.** "Um sorry to bother you but Aro thinks that your transformation should happen... Er soon."Talking to her made me nervous and that scares me. I haven't been nervous around a girl in about six hundred years "How soon?" she asks in a slightly wavered voice. "um about an ten." Her eyes get wide with what i assume is fear. "Um wow that is soon. Who's... You know." _what is she going to think about this_. "Well Aro thought I should do it."I flinch thinking about her reaction "so do you have any experience?" "Well... No, But Aro has the up most faith so i guess that's something right?" i joke badly. She gives me a blank look and my fake laughter fades out. But then she smiles brightly and gets a twinkle in her eye. "Lets do this!" im shocked. "what." she places her hand on my knee and if i had a heartbeat it would be way out of control. "Dont worry you can do it." she lays flat on the bed and becons me. _well here goes nothing_. i slowly sink my teth into her neck. her blood tasted so good. i drink and drink until i see her getting paler. I fling myself back and against the breath was slow and even but it kept spiking so i knew she was trying to get her composure. "You're a vampire Bella." i say in a deep voice before sitting at her bedside and holding her hand.

* * *

**the first person to tell me what line i ripped off and from what movie/book its from gets a sample of the next chapter. and i'll even give you a hint And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"  
"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," suggested_**


	7. What if my chances are already gone

pain

so much pain.

Am i even supposed to be a vampire. How could i if there is so much pain. what if my chances are already gone. What if once was all i was supposed to live. My limbs felt like they were being pulled apart and put back together all at the same time. It felt like my heart was being doused with gasoline and set on fire causing it to burn and all the others to melt. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But i didn't. I felt like there was something holding me back. Keeping me from screaming in agony. I knew there was something there i just couldn't place it. It briefly left and i screamed as soon s it left but it returned just as quickly. _please dont leave _

* * *

_**demetri**_

I sat there holding her hand for days. "Aro are you sure I didn't do anything wrong? Why aren't you screaming?" He seamed just as curious as i did. "very curious indeed. maybe there is something in the library. Follow me dear one." no one ever disobeys Aro, so reluctantly i release Bella's hand. The second i do she lets out an ear piercing scream of agony. I grab her hand gain and it stops but this time something is different. It feels like a curtain has surrounded me and even though i din't want to leave in the first place, now i fell like i cant leave. "Aro i can't leave." He looks back at me. " Yes she will scream when you leave but we must find why she's NOT screaming when you're here." Aro says looking a little shock that i disobeyed him. "no master that's not what i meant. I mean i CANT leave." he waves his hand dismissively, "Nonsense. Now lets go." I release Bella's hand wincing at the screams that erupt instantly. I slowly drag my feet to the door where Aro was waiting but the second i tried to exit i was thrown backwards backs into my seat. "I told you i cant." Aro seems intrigued. "How did you know you couldn't leave?" I sigh, "I just knew i couldn't." he tilts his head. "hmm." he walks over and takes his nail dragging it over Bella's arm. his had immediately drops to his side which seems like an involuntary movement."Curious indeed." he slowly forces his hand back up and does it again this time flying across the room. "Well it seems ms. swans shield is stronger then we believed."


	8. i started believing that i could be wron

Pain. Pain and then...Nothing.

It all stopped.

I became very aware to the fact that someone was holding my hand.

I slowly opened my eyes.

A smile formed on my lips. I can see everything. I sit up releasing the hand not looking to see who it was, to in shock of my new super vision. I slide out of bed walk to the wall. Unintentionally, I run there at vampire speed. I giggle and travel to the other wall at the same speed. I study the color which i once described as brown but now i cam see that its a cream color with gold and chocolate swirls, Making the wall stand out more then the others which are cream mixed with a color that i dont even know what to call.

I dart around the room for a few more minutes until i see who's sitting quietly in the corner watching with an amused smile. Demetri. he's even more gorgeous then i remember. my human eyes had missed so many beautiful details. His eyes which i once thought were blood red, I can see are actually a dull black with a thin red covering them. His hair is a medium brown with darker browns and golds mixed 's perfect.

I didn't know i was staring until his brilliant white smile grew cocky. "Like what you see?" I waited for the blush to warm my face, but it never came. _oh yeah. I'm a vampire now. No more embarrassed blush! _I smile at the brunette but dont answer, because if i did answer it would be. 'YES! YES I LIKE WHAT I SEE! and i think that would make me sound a little crazy. He clears his throat, still smiling. "Well then Bell. Aro told me to take you to see him when you wok, but I think you should see your own beauty before they do."

He put a hand on my shoulder and steers me to the bathroom. In the spotless mirror is a gorgeous vampire beauty. She had bouncy chocolate curls and crimson eyes much darker then Demetri's. The straps on her sundress have slid down due to the dress being over sized. I raises my hand and she raises hers. I put mine down and so does she. My eyes widen a bit. She's me. The gorgeous vampire is me.

Demetri appears behind me. "sei splendida mia cara Bella. Vorrei che tu potessi vedere esattamente quello che vedo, perché quello specchio non sarà mai causa di giustizia, amore mio." I furrow my brow and turn to look at him. "You know I don't speak Italian right. I didn't understand any of that." He smirks. "se hai capito che non sarei in grado di raccogliere il coraggio di dirtelo splendida."

"Is that french or Italian?" He smirks that annoyingly perfect smirk. "Italian." I roll my eyes at how cocky he looks to know a language i dont. "Well. We better get to Aro." He gestures for me to leave to large bathroom before him "One minute your cocky, then you're a gentleman. Make up your mind." he smirks. "Sarò qualsiasi tipo di uomo che vuoi che io sia." I groan.

* * *

_**the next chapter will be up soon and it'll be longer then this one. **_


	9. But you gave me one more reason

She clenched my hand tighter and tighter before she loosened her grip.

I ran my thumb along the back of her hand.I don't really remember my transformation that well, but i remember that the last part, the part where you return from the realm of pain, is the hardest part.

Her eyes slowly slid open

She smiled and looks around, but never at sits up and lets go of my hand. I almost sigh at the lost of giggles beautifully as she zips back and forth at top vampire speed.

after a few adorable minutes her eyes catch me sitting quietly in the corner watching with an amused smile. Isabella.

She stood there for a few moments staring at me. My cocky side takes over and i smile. "Like what you see?" She just smiled cockily as if to say hell no but doesn't ! Ego shot much? I clears his throat, still smiling even though it was now a little more faked. "Well then Bell. Aro told me to take you to see him when you woke, but I think you should see your own beauty before they do."

I put a hand on her shoulder and steer her to the bathroom. In the spotless mirror is a gorgeous vampire beauty. I watch in admiration as she looks and see's what i've seen all along. The gorgeous beauty that is Isabella.

""You're beautiful my dear Bella. wish you could see exactly what I see, because the mirror will never cause of justice, my love." She furrows her brow and turn to look at me. "You know I don't speak Italian right. I didn't understand any of that."I didn't realize i was speaking in italian, but since she can't understand i might as well get something off of my chest.I smirk knowing that no matter what i say she won't understand which i guess is good and bad. "if you understood that I would not be able to gather the courage to tell beautiful."

"Is that french or Italian?"I smirk. "Italian." "Well. We better get to Aro." I gesture for him to leave to large bathroom before me "One minute you're cocky, then you're a gentleman. Make up your mind." I smirk. "I'll be any kind of man you want me to be."I say in Italian. She groans.

"miei signori" I greet Aro, Caius, And Marcus in italian. "Er… Hey." Bella says. master Aro smiles. "Hello young Isabella. Immortality suits you. Demetri è stato bravo giovane sapevo che si potesse fare."** (Demetri you did well young one i knew you could do it.)** Bella smiles at her compliment while i nod at mine. "Grazie Maestro Aro" His smile continues to grow as he stares at Bella. I have to hold back a growl. he's your master Demetri. Get it together. "Sì, molto bene, ma credo che ti abbiamo chiesto di portarla al più presto si svegliò. Si alzò dal suo stato di sonno quasi dieci minuti fa. E 'così difficile per voi a seguire le direzioni. Scommetto che se abbiamo chiesto Giovane Alec trasformare questa giovane donna e portarla a noi egli avrebbe ottenuto qui almeno nove minuti e 59 secondi fa! "** ("Yes very well indeed, But I do believe that we asked you to bring her as soon as she woke. She rose from her sleeping state almost ten minutes ago. Is it that hard for you to follow directions. I bet if we asked Young Alec to turn this young lady and bring her to us he would have gotten here at least nine minutes and fifty nine seconds ago!")** Master Caius condescends with his usual scowl on his face. I bow my head. master Aro wanted bella to get used to her surroundings first. Its so hard to please all of my masters at the same time. Aro's smile fades. "Caio non essere fratello maleducato. Ho detto al ragazzo di lasciare abituarsi alle sue nuove capacità umane eccellenti prima che lui l'ha portata a noi. Se hai un problema con i desisions Faccio non prendete fuori su di lui, Puoi descus li con me. hai capito?"** ("Caius do not be rude brother. I told the boy to let her get used to her new superhuman abilities before he brought her to us. If you have a problem with the decisions i make don't take it out on him, You will discuss them with me. Do you understand?")** the older of the leaders hisses at his blonde co leader who doesn't respond

"Well then!" He says in english clapping his hand. "Welcome to the Volturi. Your initiation ceremony starts in… ten seconds." She clutched my hand like it was a nervous natural habit.

Every now and then i think about requesting leave from the volturi. I mean there are plenty of trackers out there and I know as well as everyone else in the volturi that once master Aro finds one equal or more talented than me I'm out of here. I've thought about leaving as soon as my 100 year loyalty agreement ends next month, but since bella has to have 100 years of loyalty after the initiation I think I now have one good reason to stay for one hundred more years.


	10. To fight and never walk away

"miei signori"_okay now you're just showing off with the Italian_"Er… Hey." I say stupidly. _I'm going to have to learn Italian_. Aro smiles. "Hello young Isabella. Immortality suits you. Demetri è stato bravo giovane sapevo che si potesse fare."i smile at the compliment but am slightly peeved at the Italian. _Whats with these Italians and talking in Italian_. "Grazie Maestro Aro" _I think I actually know that one._His smile continues to stare at me like a creepy pedophile. Demetri sounds like he choked on something. "Sì, molto bene, ma credo che ti abbiamo chiesto di portarla al più presto si svegliò. Si alzò dal suo stato di sonno quasi dieci minuti fa. E 'così difficile per voi a seguire le direzioni. Scommetto che se abbiamo chiesto Giovane Alec trasformare questa giovane donna e portarla a noi egli avrebbe ottenuto qui almeno nove minuti e 59 secondi fa! "Caius seems to be scolding Demetri and i glare at him I dont know why I care but I do. Demetri bows his head. Aro's smile fades. "Caio non essere fratello maleducato. Ho detto al ragazzo di lasciare abituarsi alle sue nuove capacità umane eccellenti prima che lui l'ha portata a noi. Se hai un problema con i desisions Faccio non prendete fuori su di lui, Puoi descus li con me. hai capito?" Aro hisses at his brother. Caius doesn't respond but looks slightly embarrassed.

"Well then!" He says in English clapping his hand like a happy child would. "Welcome to the Volturi. Your initiation ceremony starts in… ten seconds." I clutch Demetri's hand. I let go as soon as I realize I did it.

"GUARD!" He claps his hands together. Seconds later every member of the guard is there.

Sulpicia (aro's wife),Athenodora (caius's wife),both go stand next to their respective husbands. Sulpicia put a hand on Aro's shoulder. Her head held high. Athenodora stood in between Cauis and Sulpicia. Carlisle had told me that the two women where basically inseparable. They seemed happy. Carlisle told me they had been locked in a room after Aro killed Marcus' wife.

Jane Stood at the head of the guard. Her pale brown hair pulled back tightly into a librarian bun. It's hard to believe that the intimidating girl and her brother are only technically thirteen.  
Alec flanked her to the left. His dark brown hair made him look even more sinister then his sister. Or maybe it's the weird color of his eyes. The burgundy stood out from all of the others, who's eyes are brighter.

Demetri took his place to Jane's right. She nodded at him, before returning her gaze forward. Felix seemed slightly annoyed. He had been bumped backwards when Demetri came.  
Felix stands taller then the others, HE reminds me of Emmett. He was also more olive skinned then the others but still pale.  
Heidi stood with her arms crossed. She looked annoyed like something important had been interrupted I soon see what that was. Half of her mahogany colored hair is straightened to submission and the other half is a mess of curls.  
Chelsea and Afton held hands. They looked so cute together. A few strands of her light brown hair was attached to his shoulder and some of her pink lipstick was on his face. Afton's black hair was swept to the side and every few seconds he looked at her through his bang at her.  
Corin and Renata cut through the crowd to the Volturi leaders. Jane growled a little. Renata just smiles and tosses her curly black hair at her.  
Santiago ignores everything around him. His jaw is set and he just stares at Aro. with a look like none of the rest of the guard.

Jane and Alec eyes are focused. Demetri's eyes are calculating. Heidi's are annoyed. Chelsea and Aftons are filled with love. Corin and Renata are smug. But Santiago is staring at Aro with pure adoration. Weird.

"So." Aro says clapping. "What is going to happen, Isabella is, you are going to compete in trials to prove your worth. If you complete them you can take your place beside santiago." He says. "What if I fail." His smile fades. "You still get to stand next to Santiago." He finishes in Italian. "Che, naturalmente, sarà perché si sarà in procinto di ottenere le tue braccia strappato via da lui e Felix. Ma nessuna pressione o nulla"

* * *

We go outside near a closed in forest. "What am I supposed to do!" I ask nervously. Aro smiles. "dont worry! a meno che naturalmente non siete bravi a risolvere i problemi, nel qual caso si dovrebbe essere molto molto preoccupato" I furrow my brow. "And GO!" I'm confused.

Aro steps forward and Santiago begins charging at him from across the field. I'm in between the two

Save him. mouths felix. That makes scene.


	11. ATTENTION ALL SPARKLE WHORES

**I'm really sorry guys. I really don't like the way the story is going so i'm taking it down for some reconstruction. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Later Sparkle whores. **


	12. Know your role whore

SO whore, bitches, sluts, and tramps. I was going to update all of the stories because I've been getting these PM's telling me how much they suck but after going over these chapters and looking for thinks besides grammar and I did not find shit. I am quite pleased with the stories and everyone else seems to be two so random user who has a problem and everyone else who doesn't like my story, Do me a favor. You see that red button in the corner. Click it. Turn off your computer, And f your self.

And while i'm addressing my stories, i don't think I've said this but I have ADHD _and_ Dyslexia so the words may be spelled weird and the plots may be going weird But I can't really help it so... Know your role, Shut your mouth, and enjoy my fucking story... bitch...

whore...

slut...

tramp.

I love you guys. BYE.


	13. Holding on

Once she understands what to do she jumps right into action. She sweeps Santiago's legs right out from under him. I roll my eyes. Santiago went first for a reason. His obsession with Aro keeps him from even pretending to be attacking him. even for the first step in Bella's initiation. See, the first step is to make sure she can protect the rulers. Gianna dings a bell and Caius replaces Aro.

Renata is almost just as bad. She has no real connections to Caius but shes more worried about having to drop her shield from Aro. Bella round houses her in the face sending her flying back. Corin try's an aerial attack springing over Bella. She was in between Bella and Marcus. Not good. Bella uses newborn speed to get back in the middle and mule kick **(Google it) **Corin straight to the chest.

Chelsea and Afton both step forward. Bella surveys them. Trying to decide who to first. She chooses wrong. She tackles the easier of the two, Chelsea, but Afton throws her off. Bella for the first time looks like a newborn. She snarls. Suddenly Afton and Chelsea are both flying through the air. like what she did to me but different. Aro claps happily at her display of power and switches with Caius.

Heidi despite her girlish looks is quite strong. She manages to knock Bella down but Bella seizes her leg and sends her into Chelsea who had just managed to stand again.

Felix Barrels forward like a cement truck. This is where i'm worried. Her newborn strength wont work on him. She looks in between Marcus and Felix and her eyes widen. She has an idea. She steps out of Felix's way and gestures for him to go ahead. _what is she doing. _Felix barrels when he gets to Marcus he's not there any more. They are on the other side of the field. i get it. Bella cant out strength him but she can out smart and out run him. She uses his slight confusion to sneak up on him tripping him before punt kicking him across the field.

It's my turn. "non osano nemmeno pensare di andare piano con il suo amante ragazzo. Ha bisogno di formazione." I roll my eyes. She thinks i'm going to go easy on Bella. _Well you probably where going to._

I walk to the field and stand three hundred feet away from Bella, Six hundred from Aro. I dont get a chance to launch an attack because I was hit with a invisible force of some kind sends me flying backwards landing on my ass."merda" I curse in Italian.

Alec steps up as I go and stand with the already beaten guard. the black fog comes out of his hands. Bella looks at it quizzically. "notte nighty" Alec tells her goodnight but instead of falling like the usual victims of his powers she just stands there. "You done?" She fly's across the field sending a kick to his chest. i barely have enough time to dodge his flying body.

Jane is the last person. She smiles at Bella who stares at her. "You look like that girl from the runaways." Bella says. Jane ignores her and her brow furrows as she try's to do her power on Bella. Bella tilts her head. "You and your brother have some major issues." Jane huffs and runs at Bella who hits the ground. Bella does a kip up **(Google it) **and kicks Jane in the face. She goes for a kick to the gut but Jane catches her foot and kicks her other leg from underneath her causing Bella to do an unintentional split. All of the men in the field groan. "Ho sentito che uno!" I hiss as I feel the pain in my groin even though I wasn't the one taking the fall.

Bella's eyes light up like they do when she gets an idea. "Jane whats it like to be the little sister of the great Alec Volturi?" Whats she getting at. "I mean it's obvious that he's the only reason you are as important as you are."

"Beh, lei non è sbagliato" Alec agrees. Jane glares at Alec and Bella takes the opportunity throwing Jane across the field. "And we come to the end of phase one." Aro says with a clap. HE runs off and bella seems confused as to why none of us are following him. "hold on." i mouth to bella.


	14. Chapter 14

All of the volturi leave and I stand alone in a field. My throat burns and my eyes are watering with venom from the thirst. But I stand there because Demetri told me to. After a while Cauis comes and stands about twenty feet away. "OH, HEEEYYY." I say pretending to not be in pain. "Don't talk to me." He snaps grumpily. "OH KAAAYYY."

I sit and wait for an order but he just glares at me. I stand there not moving.

Through the forest comes Heidi with a human girl following her. I almost pounce on her but I refrain. She gives Caius the human before leaving. She pleads with him. Trying to save her life but Caius rolls her eyes and snaps her neck. he smiles at the now dead bod before sinking his teeth into her neck.

I clench my fist trying to refrain. He drinks slowly and when he's done he throws the body to the ground. A drop of blood slides down his face and h makes no move to remove it. I grit my teeth. I an seriously considering licking his face.

My eyes follow the droplet on it's path down his face, to his neck. Before it reaches his collar bone he wipes it off with a long pale finger and flicks it into the grass. After about four minutes of me struggling a bell rings in the distance.

Aro runs into the field and hugs me tightly. "I thought for sure you where going to attack him. BUT YOU DIDN'T!" He is so excited. "It's like you are climbing mountains with every step. You know, I was going to do it but after Santiago almost killed me I figured Caius should try." His words ran together a little. "Your concern for me is astounding." Caius says blandly. Aro ignores him and continues. "Now for your hunt with the rest of the guard."

* * *

Phase two is to see how well Bella follows directions. I told her to not move and she listened. I'm impressed. Even Jane and Alec almost attacked during there training. The human girl was a traitor of the volturi. After the hunting phase her last one will be to help destroy the vampires who told her about our existence.

She did better then everyone else in the guard. She held back. She didn't even try to lunge. Is it weird how proud I am right now


	15. Chapter 15

Me and the guard travel through the progressively darkening city. "There's no hunting allowed in Volterra." Demetri tells me as we run. "Where are we going?" I ask. "bologna." I nod and continue running. We stop thirty minutes later. "So us ladies get the west end and guys go east." The guys groan. I'm assuming east isn't a good meal place. (I've never been to Bologna, so...)

"Whats the point of the outfits?" I ask. Jane had basically forced me into the outfit that I have hidden under my trench coat. we are waiting in the forest until the sun is completely down. I have on a metallic hot pink leopard print short dress and black stilettos. "It's ladies night at the club." Jane says like it's the simplist thing ever. They all take off their jackets and reluctantly do the same.

We walk to the club and make our way in. The bouncer looked at Jane weirdly, but let her in any. "Now go hunting." Jane says. "Don't kill anyone important."

Where do I find someone that no one will miss. I walk to the back of the club and out into the alleyway. Bingo. I see a man, who obviously by his attire is a pimp, yelling at his obvious hoes. I look around. No one else is here. I sneak up and snap there necks quickly enough that he doesn't see me. I do his next.

I sink my teeth in the mans neck first. Sucking the warm blood out of his neck. It was tainted. It tasted like alcohol. When I'm done with him I move over to the girls both of there blood is clean and pure. Looks like he wanted his hoes to be clean.

_I can't just leave them hear._

I find an empty black garbage bag and put there body's inside.

I figure since i'm a newborn should be thirstier but i'm not. I actually feel kind of sick. There's slow clapping as I hold my stomach. "Good job newborn." I look over to see Heidi, Chelsea, Corin, and Jane coming through the doors into the alley. "I would have though you would be too blood thirsty to dispose of the body." Jane says. My stomach churns unpleasantly. "Yeah. I - um" I put my head in the trash can and though backup the blood that I had just ingested. Heidi holds my hair in confusion. When I finally sit up they all give me odd looks.

"We should tell Master Aro about that." Jane pulls me to my feet and we walk out of the club all together.

"You ladies finished a bit early tonight." Next to us the guys appeared. Demetri looks concerned. Heidi has an arm wrapped around my waist. "Isa just puked up three humans." Demetri's brow furrowed. "Is that normal?" Alec shakes his head. "No and neither are those eyes." I raise my hand to my face. "Whats wrong with my eyes." Heidi passes me a mirror from her purse. My eyes are hazel. _what! _My eyes are freaking hazel.

We run back to Volterra and walk into the castle. "Why back so early?" Aro asks. "And are your eyes brown?" I nod. Jane explains what happened and Aro got happy. "Well it seems we've got deeper into young Isabella's power." HE jumps from his throne and shoos Renata away. "Leave, All of you." The guard disperses. "you are very powerful." He smiles widely and I decide to ask what I've been thinking for a while. I turn to Caius. "Is he like... 'Special'" Caius shrugs. "We don't know." Him and Marcus say in sync, Looking in Aro's direction.

**Please dont comment 'OMG IN SYNC' or 'OMG SHE SAID DIRECTION' Oh did you already do it? great. I quit the internet.**


	16. Chapter 16

Before Aro can tell what he was so excited about, Caius says "We really must handle this vampire." Aro nods sadly. "He brings me to stand beside his throne with a hand on my lower back. "guard!" The guard walks in and take there places all except Santiago and Felix who stood in front of the leaders and myself.

"Thomas, You have been brought for jeopardizing the secret of the vampire world. How do you plead. " Aro didn't seem at all playful now. " Not guilty." Aro touches the mans face. After an awkward minute Aro pulls away. "SO instead of getting rid of the human, You left her."

Anger surged through me. Edward. "Bella. What punishment do you think is best suited?" I glared at the man. "Death." Aro smiles warmly at me. "So be it." He gestures with his hand to the man and I get the idea.

In a flash I rip the mans head off kicking it into the body falls limply to the ground. "very will all reassemble in one hour. Bella i'll be requesting you in thirty minutes." I nod and go to my room.

The sunny Bella that had been here since I was changed has disappeared.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in Demetri." I could hear him coming down the hall. I can hear every disturbing noise coming through the castle. "hey." he comes and sits beside me. "You alright you seem a bit... Down." I smile and shake my head. "Just thinking. you dont have to go and hide the razor blades."

"You sure?" He jokes. "Because I haven't done an intervention in a while. "I laugh. "No i don't need an intervention, but thanks for the good intentions.

"I must say, I haven't seen a better game of soccer with a dismembered head."

I laugh again. "Now do you want to tell me _why _you seemed to enjoy ripping off that poor guys head.

"That guy was an ass." In reality I just hate that there are more guys like Edward out there. Get a girl hopes up, and then leave.

demetri sits silently letting me think. "I hate that the illusions that I built with Edward are being mirror in other human girls.

I have a lot of things to re-evaluate now that I think about it.

I dont see why Demetri is just quietly sitting here but i'm glad he is.

It's like he's absorbing my thoughts and processing them with out a bias. Unlike most people I don't feel like he's judging me


	17. Chapter 17

Aro call me into the throne room with a proposition. "Hello, Isa." Since when did everyone decide to start calling me that. I bow my head like I had seen all of the guard do when they addressed Aro. "no no. None of that." I pull my head up. "Isa?" I raise an eyebrow. "yes?" Is he being weirder then usual? "You did beautifully on your tests. Better then anyone has done in years." He compliments. "And I was wondering. How would you like to be a position of power?" I raise my eyebrow once again. "How would you like to be," He gestures to the extra throne which I just noticed. "Royalty." I'm about to protest but he raises a finger. "Ah, I won't take no for an answer."

I sigh and consider it. I really do not want to be any ones boss."Fine." He claps. Caius rolls his eyes. "But I have some conditions." He nods and Caius rolls his eyes.

"I don't want to wear those robes. I'll wear robes but not those formal thing." Aro nods like he's making a list in his head.

"Don't expect me to do my make up all nice like Heidi, Chelsea, Jane and everybody else." Under his breath Caius says, "Thank god one of you does not want to wear clown paint." I snort. Caius is actually quite funny when you get passed the sarcasm and harshness. "I wont wear dress pants." I point to my ripped skinny jeans that I had changed into. Marcus sighs and taps his fingers on the side of his throne.

"Thats all I can think of now."  
Aro nods. "So we let you be a princess and you get to be a misfit. Seems fair enough." He gestures to the throne. It's in between Caius and Marcus and Behind Aro.  
I sit down and relax into the comfortable cushion. This seat comes with a new power.  
no one back in forks would recognize me now. Beautiful and Powerful. I put my headphones around my neck and turn on The game by Motorhead. "Turn off that god aweful music." Caius says grumpily. He then mutters something in italian. "Chi diavolo piace Motorhead comunque." i glare at him. "beijar minha bunda." I took portugese in high school but by the look on his face, He didn't  
"You said something I didn't understand. Now we're even." I say. "Speaking of which." Aro says. "You need to learn italian." I nod. "Marcus, Dear bother, Why don't you quiz her." He rolls his eyes. "Oh gioia, la formazione della nuova ragazza della mia vita ha ottenuto emozionante ora  
Aro changes the topic. "how long have you had that tattoo?" I raise an eye brow. My eyes drift to what he's looking at. On my shoulder in golden letters it says gifted.  
"I have no idea'  
**  
**


	18. Royals

I can not believe the day i have had. I think to my self as I sit in the throne later. I absolutely can not be royalty. I just can't be. It does not make sense. I've never seen a diamond in the fact the closest thing to a diamond that I've seen is a ring pop. I don't wear million dollar tiara' wouldn't even buy the little light up ones because they where to expensive. I didn't live in a rich and wonderful area we lived in was pretty okay, But it wasn't as great as could have been. I've never had any type of post code envy, and I'm supposed to be a princess! I am supposed to be a freaking princess? For gods sake I could barely walk for eighteen years and no i'm a freaking princess.

I look at the men surrounding me. Their feet where together on the ground. There shoulders where back. Their chins where up. But most importantly their eyes showed confidence. Though Marcus' was sort of lack luster. Not one single bloodstain marked their perfect black robes. The pink dress I had been wearing earlier is covered in the blood of two hookers. I visited the royal garage earlier in the week. I saw they all drove Lamborghini's **(mercy. Yo chick is so thirsty.)** and Mercedes. I've only had a car that expensive in my life. Man, I miss my truck. They have jet planes and islands. I've never even rode first class. But I honestly do not care. I refuse to get caught up in their spending love affair. I'll just be a modest little princess..

I will never be a royal. I may have the title but I know as well as everyone else that i'm not royal material. Unlike them I wasn't made for the throne. I wasn't born to be in a position of power. The luxurie that they enjoy just isn't for me. I crave a different kind of buzz. But now i'm a ruler. I'm the queen bee. It's like i'm living a fantasy.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Despite the agreement i had with Carlisle I hadn't left my room since then. I haven't moved since then. I hit the shower to rinse off the dust that has covered my body. From the faint scent of body wash, I know Esme must have tried to clean me up a bit while I was out of it. Going at vampire speed back to my room, I feel Alice going into a vision.

It's Bella. She's a vampire. She's happy. She's with another man. She's moved on.

After the vision is over, It's weird, But I feel so much better. She's happy, Or at least she will be.

It's like she's waking up. I change my clothes and leave the house. I ignore the proud look in Esme and Carlisle's eyes. It's a cloudy day so it;s easy for me to not get discovered. It's like the beginning of a new age.

I walk down the long road at a human pace. It's like a personal revolution I suppose. A revolution that I needed to make for my self.

Everything is just so beautiful. I look at two little children sitting in a yard. The little blonde girl dared the dark haired boy to kiss her and ran when he tried. i smiled. They're so innocent. Just two kids. When did like become so difficult. Why can't we all just keep the mentality we had when we were little kids.


	19. ATTENTION

I'm kind of doing a lot at the same time right now, so I'm going to be doing seconds hours so many days and finishing, Then finishing all my love before going back to Royals and Just give me a reason


	20. Chapter 20

"I want to go for a walk." Bella says jumping off of her throne, landing lightly on the floor. "Demetri." Aro says and gestures for me to go with her. I nod and follow the petite brunette gladly. Maybe this little outing will get her to notice me. _God she's gorgeous. Say something you idiot!_ "Do you like gelato?" I kind of blurt out._That is seriously the best you could think of? Do you like gelato?_ She raises a perfect brown eyebrow. "What?" She gives a smile. _Nice going idiot. _"Gelato. Ice cream." Reorganization dawns on her face and her eyes light up like a young child on Christmas morning. "I LOVE ICE CREAM! Lets go get ice cream! Lets go get ice cream NOW!" She grabs my arm and begins dragging me through the dark rainy streets. Where her hand touches my skin I feel a spark. Cliche, I know right? But I did. It was a warm spike of electricity that made me feel warm and soft inside of my cold body.

"Cookies and cream." She says immediately to the clerk of the empty shop. "How many scoops would you like madam." He says in a strong, thick accent. "Three." He nods and scoops three of the cookie filled dessert into a bowl. I pay for her ignoring her protests and she grabs her frozen sweet filled bowl. I crinkle my nose as we sit at a high table. "That smells awful." Its true. It smells like all other human food. Disgusting."Your nostrils are obviously clogged."She says pointing her spoon at me. "This smells like what dreams are made of." She scoops some in her mouth and her eyes shut in bliss. I raise an eyebrow. "You are a strange breed Isa. You know that?" She smiles that adorable smile of hers. "I've been told that once or twice." She shrugs happily.

_Do it Demetri. Man up and do it._ _Just. Ask. Her. Out!_"I-Isa." She looks up from her bowl with some white cream **(Ice cream, Ya nasty.) **on her face, By her mouth. "I-I was wondering. Since you like to eat human food. M- Maybe we should go get dinner tomorrow night? Maybe?" She raises an eyebrow. "Demetri Volturi!" She gasps in horror. "Are you asking me out on a date?" _Damn. I'm Such an idiot for thinking that a girl like her would like a guy like me. _"Um- No. I was just wondering if you-" She cuts me off. "I'll be ready at nine o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

"Wear this- No this- No this." Heidi cuts herself off while going through my bags. "No this is it. Wear this!" She holds up black skinny jeans, and a white wife beater with a feather like design. "Oh and these." Jane says handing me the pumps she had been wearing at the club. "And these." Chelsea gives me her sun glasses. "Alright." I go to the bathroom and change. When I come back out I'm bombarded. Eye shadow, Mascara, and lip gloss is applied to my face by basic force. "There. Now go." She shoves me out of the door and I walk about two feet before Demetri appears and grabs my arm. "Pronti stupendo?" I dont know what he said but there is a chorus of awws from down the hall. "Shut up." He mumbles shyly.


	21. Fuck me pumps

I purposely walk into the restaurant behind Bella, Not wanting to look like a perv for checking her out. She's dressed casually but also... good lord is she trying to kill me.

As we sit down I can feel the stares falling on her. I glare at the guy taking a double take o her.

"Hi i'm Jax, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" He says the entire thing while staring straight at bella's chest. "My boobs aren't thirsty actually." She says. "BUt i'll have a Dr. Pepper." He blushes and turns to me. "And you?" I can tell he doesn't really care. "The same." He nods and leaves the table.

"Should we tell him that he has a bit of pizza on his pizza face?" Bella giggles under her breath. I laugh quietly with her.

"So." I say after our laughter died down. "So, You're a princess now." I ask with a raised eyebrow. "I can totally se it." I look into her eyes and that and the previous statement caused another round of laughter.

"It's completely ridiculous." She agree's nodding her head.

We spent the night laughing and getting to know each other. I found that she really doesn't like the rich life style that she's now in. She like's the modest middle class life she once lived. She misses her father. She said he is the best man that was ever in her life. My heart pangs. If I had never brought her to the leaders she could still be with her father. She misses her mom too. She hadn't seen her in a while. She once lived with her mother but left so that Renee could travel with her new husband. The stories she tells make me realize how much of a beautiful soul she really is. We drive back to the castle and say goodnight even though we don't sleep. On my blissful way to my room I get an idea. I redirect my course to the throne room. Aro is always in there until late.

"Master Aro?"He smiles at me. "Yes dear one?" "HOw would you like to expand the guard just a little bit more?" He cocks his head to the side. "By how much." I smile just one." He raises and eyebrow and holds out his hand. I grab it and he propels himself into my thoughts. When he lets go, HE smiles and says. "You're a caring person, Do you know that dear one?" i put my head down and mutter under my breath. "Lets make that our little secret."


	22. Daughters

**1 week later**

"Is there a human in the castle?" I ask Marcus. He shrugs and gestures to the door in the corner of the room. I raise an eyebrow and walk into the room slowly. It's usually the room that spare humans are stored. Don't ask. I look at the man in the corner and gasp.

Charlie stares back at me.

**charlie **

I look at a beautiful girl in front of me. She doesn't look that familiar, But I know her. "Bella?" My baby girl is the one staring back at me. SHe runs forward and hugs me tightly. I feel like i'm going to cry. SHe's okay. My baby girl is alright. I hug her back.

She's cold. She is more chiseled then before, and taller too. SHe looks like a cullen. Or like on of those people who came and got me. She's not the same but that's not important. My baby girl is okay.  
There's a flash. We release the hug and look. There is a lean man with black hair and blood red eyes. "What a lovely family photo. These are going into the albums!" He claps his hands together. "We have album?" The way Bella says we seems like she is a permanent part of his cult or what ever it is. I don't like it. "Of course young one. As much time as you spend in the library I would think you would have noticed them." She shrugs.

"How rude we are being. I'm Aro. And you must be Isa's father."He holds his hand out palm up and I look at it quizzically. "Touch his palm." Bella says nudging me. I awkwardly touch the man's palm and his eyes get distant.  
**  
**When he moves his hand, He smiles. "What an interesting mind you have." I raise an eyebrow. "What?" is smile fades slightly. "Gues the cullen's managed to keep the secret a secret from some people."

I grind my teeth. "Young man." The twenty something year old and my daughter both snort. "Tell me what is going on." He sighs. "Charlie my dear, I haven't been a young man in about a million years. But I'm flattered. Now I could tell you the secret but first of all I must ask, Do you want to live forever. Live forever with your daughter."


	23. No boundries

Charlie answers immediately. "Yes. Don't explain it. I don't care. Yes." Aro nods. "Follow me." They disappear into another room. Demetri appears in the throne room once they're gone.

"You're awesome, you know that?" I say to the lean brunette. "I know." I roll my eyes and sit cross legged in front of my throne. "Give her a throne and she wants to sit on the floor." Marcus shakes his head and climbs out of his own seat. As he leaves he winks at me and I can swear he has a twinkle in his eye.

"Walk?" He asks. I nod and follow him outside.

**Demetri **

Like I always do when I'm too shy to tell her something to her face, In Italian I say "Lei è così splendida Darling e sto cadendo disperatamente innamorato di te" **(You are so gorgeous darling and I am falling desperately in love with you.) **But this time she takes me by surprise and responds. "Penso che ti amo troppo" **(I think I love you too) **

"Marcus has been teaching me Italian." She explains as the shock must have registered on my face. I pout. "Well thats not fair. Now I _don't _have a secret language." She laughs. "No. No you don't. " She smiles smug and proud. I roll my eyes. _She is something... Wait did she just say she loves me too? _"Bella did you just say-" She giggle nervously. "Yes, I think I love you."

_She loves me. Well at least she thinks she loves me. She thinks she loves me._

I stare into her eyes for a minute before doing what my heart tells me. I lean in and connect our lips together in a gentle kiss. I want this one to be her last, very last, first kiss. I want to be with her for every second of every hour of everyday day for the rest of our immortal lives.

When we pull apart she looks at me. "Do me a favor?" i nod. "Anything." HEr eyes get sad. "If your going to stop loving me and leave, can you give me a little advanced warning?" I wasn't to kill Edward Cullen for breaking her trust like he did.

I use my pointer finger to lift her chin.

Even with the venom tears in her eyes, She's gorgeous. Her tears tear at my heart. " I'll NEVER leave you."

* * *

**Seconds, hours, so many days **

_I want to be with her for every second of every hour of everyday day for the rest of our immortal lives_  
**You know what you want, but how long can you wait **

_" Well as much as i love being insulted, i came here to die, not have a chat about how stupid i am."_  
**Every moment lasts forever **

_"Well bella, Mi Amore how would you like every moment to last forever. huh. "how would you like to be immortal?"_

**When you feel you've lost your way **

_broken. thats how i felt the entire month that i sit in solitude in the voltuti castle. __why._ edward have given me everything that i didnt know i was missing and then he took it all away. Why would any on ever want to break a perfectly good heart

**And what if my chances were already gone **

_Am i even supposed to be a vampire. How could i if there is so much pain. what if my chances are already gone_  
**I started believing that I could be wrong **

_Pain. Pain and then...Nothing._

_It all stopped._

_I became very aware to the fact that someone was holding my hand._

_I slowly opened my eyes._

**But you gave me one good reason **

_Every now and then i think about requesting leave from the volturi. I mean there are plenty of trackers out there and I know as well as everyone else in the volturi that once master Aro finds one equal or more talented than me I'm out of here. I've thought about leaving as soon as my 100 year loyalty agreement ends next month, but since bella has to have 100 years of loyalty after the initiation I think I now have one good reason to stay for one hundred more years._  
**To fight and never walk away **

_We go outside near a closed in forest. "What am I supposed to do!" I ask nervously. Aro smiles. "dont worry! a meno che naturalmente non siete bravi a risolvere i problemi, nel qual caso si dovrebbe essere molto molto preoccupato" I furrow my brow. "And GO!" I'm confused._  
**So here I am still holding on **

_"Beh, lei non è sbagliato" Alec agrees. Jane glares at Alec and Bella takes the opportunity throwing Jane across the field. "And we come to the end of phase one." Aro says with a clap. HE runs off and bella seems confused as to why none of us are following him. "hold on." i mouth to bella._

**With every step you climb another mountain**  
**With every breath it's harder to believe**

_She did better then everyone else in the guard. She held back. She didn't even try to lunge. Is it weird how proud I am right now_  
**You make it through the pain**  
**Weather the hurricanes **

"Come in Demetri." I could hear him coming down the hall. I can hear every disturbing noise coming through the castle. "hey." he comes and sits beside me. "You alright you seem a bit... Down." I smile and shake my head. "Just thinking. you dont have to go and hide the razor blades."

"You sure?" He jokes. "Because I haven't done an intervention in a while. "I laugh. "No i don't need an intervention, but thanks for the good intentions.

**To get to that one thing**  
**Just when you think the road is going no where**  
**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams**  
**They take you by the hand and show you that you can**  
**There are no boundaries...**  
**There are no boundaries **

_I dont see why Demetri is just quietly sitting here but i'm glad he is._

_It's like he's absorbing my thoughts and processing them with out a bias. Unlike most people I don't feel like he's judging me_

**I fought to the limit, to stand on the edge**  
**What if today is as good as it gets**  
**Don't know where the future's heading**  
**But nothing's gonna bring me down**  
**Jumped every bridge**  
**Run every line**  
**I risk being safe**  
**I always knew why**  
**I always knew why**  
**So here I am still holding on **

_Aro call me into the throne room with a proposition. "Hello, Isa." Since when did everyone decide to start calling me that. I bow my head like I had seen all of the guard do when they addressed Aro. "no no. None of that." I pull my head up. "Isa?" I raise an eyebrow. "yes?" Is he being weirder then usual? "You did beautifully on your tests. Better then anyone has done in years." He compliments. "And I was wondering. How would you like to be a position of power?" I raise my eyebrow once again. "How would you like to be," He gestures to the extra throne which I just noticed. "Royalty." I'm about to protest but he raises a finger. "Ah, I won't take no for an answer."_

**With every step you climb another mountain**  
**With every breath it's harder to believe**  
**You make it through the pain**  
**Weather the hurricanes**  
**To get to that one thing**  
**When you think the road is going no where**  
**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams**  
**They take you by the hand and show you that you can**  
**You can go higher**  
**You can go deeper**  
**There are no boundaries above and beneath you**  
**Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams **

_I can not believe the day i have had. I think to my self as I sit in the throne later. I absolutely can not be royalty. I just can't be. It does not make sense. I've never seen a diamond in the fact the closest thing to a diamond that I've seen is a ring pop. I don't wear million dollar tiara' wouldn't even buy the little light up ones because they where to expensive. I didn't live in a rich and wonderful area we lived in was pretty okay, But it wasn't as great as could have been. I've never had any type of post code envy, and I'm supposed to be a princess! I am supposed to be a freaking princess? For gods sake I could barely walk for eighteen years and no i'm a freaking princess._

_I look at the men surrounding me. Their feet where together on the ground. There shoulders where back. Their chins where up. But most importantly their eyes showed confidence. Though Marcus' was sort of lack luster. Not one single bloodstain marked their perfect black robes. The pink dress I had been wearing earlier is covered in the blood of two hookers. I visited the royal garage earlier in the week. I saw they all drove Lamborghini's**(mercy. Yo chick is so thirsty.)** and Mercedes. I've only had a car that expensive in my life. Man, I miss my truck. They have jet planes and islands. I've never even rode first class. But I honestly do not care. I refuse to get caught up in their spending love affair. I'll just be a modest little princess.._

_I will never be a royal. I may have the title but I know as well as everyone else that i'm not royal material. Unlike them I wasn't made for the throne. I wasn't born to be in a position of power. The luxurie that they enjoy just isn't for me. I crave a different kind of buzz. But now i'm a ruler. I'm the queen bee. It's like i'm living a fantasy._

**With every step you climb another mountain**  
**Every breath it's harder to believe**  
**You make it through the pain**  
**Weather the hurricanes**  
**To get to that one thing**  
**Just when you think the road is going no where**  
**Just when you almost gave up everything**  
**They take you by the hand**  
**And show you that you can **

___Do it Demetri. Man up and do it._ _Just. Ask. Her. Out!_"I-Isa." She looks up from her bowl with some white cream **(Ice cream, Ya nasty.) **on her face, By her mouth. "I-I was wondering. Since you like to eat human food. M- Maybe we should go get dinner tomorrow night? Maybe?" She raises an eyebrow. "Demetri Volturi!" She gasps in horror. "Are you asking me out on a date?" _Damn. I'm Such an idiot for thinking that a girl like her would like a guy like me. _"Um- No. I was just wondering if you-" She cuts me off. "I'll be ready at nine o'clock tomorrow."  
**'Cause there are no boundaries... ehh eh**  
**(There are no boundaries)**  
**There are no boundaries... yeah ehh**  
**There are no boundaries... ehh eh**  
**(There are no boundaries)**  
**There are no boundaries... Yeah eh**

**There are no boundaries **

_Like I always do when I'm too shy to tell her something to her face, In Italian I say "Lei è così splendida Darling e sto cadendo disperatamente innamorato di te" **(You are so gorgeous darling and I am falling desperately in love with you.) **But this time she takes me by surprise and responds. "Penso che ti amo troppo" **(I think I love you too)**_

* * *

Thats the end for now. But the sequel will be up in about a month.

I love you guys.

Bye 3


End file.
